<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potion Inc. by Brownies_and_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199508">Potion Inc.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownies_and_Tea/pseuds/Brownies_and_Tea'>Brownies_and_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownies_and_Tea/pseuds/Brownies_and_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Potions, Inc.: After centuries of a small occult family developing successful potions for love, fortune, and health, the oldest son decides to launch the family business of magic into the corporate world.</p><p>I limited myself to one thousand words so I hope its an alright read for most.<br/>This is the last of the prompts that I have made on my phone while i was going to work.</p><p>Has a bit of swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potion Inc.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cristophers head shot up from his papers as his door swung open and slammed against the wall with a loud bang.</p><p>A tall man shot through, grabbed him by his smooth, ironed out collars and pulled him so that he rose off his chair putting him off balance. "Have you no shame!" Shouted the man.</p><p>"Dani?" Exclaimed the Otter in surprise, eyes wide as he leaned forward and widened his stance to gain back his balance. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Pennsylvania?"</p><p>"I was," continued the large Walrus in his khaki shorts and vest, "If it wasn't for this!" He said, pulling out a small flask from one of his deep pockets and slammed it on the table hard enough for the table to shake and the flask to crack ever so slightly.</p><p>Cristopher raised an eyebrow of confusion before looking down and smiling at what he saw. "I'm surprised you are mad about that. Mother always said to share. I am merely respecting her wishes."</p><p>Cristopher grabbed Dani's wrist and twisted them while putting on enough pressure that Dani felt compelled to let go. He then turned around, looked into the window, ignoring how he loomed over the city below and quickly smoothed out the crumpled parts of his collar as best as he could. Seeing that he couldn't get them all out Cristopher sighed. "I'm going to have to get a new shirt for the meeting now because of you."</p><p>“Who gives a fuck?” Dani started. "Just because you can share, doesn't mean you should!" Dani's voice was thunderous and Cristopher was sure his employees could hear him from down the hallway. He was sure that if he turned to look outside he would see the many that worked close and far from his office stare in interest. Dani slammed his fist against the desk, rattling the sparkling purple vial which Cristopher silently stopped with a finger. "These potions… especially this one," he grabbed the vial from Cristophers paw and shook it into his face, "They are all hers, You've stolen right from under her nose! Have you no respect for the dead."</p><p>Cristopher was silent as he stared at his brother's teary eyes with a stoic expression. Sat down, grabbed the vial and raised it so that the small bottle was in between him and his brother, so that Dani had to see him at the same time as the vial. "Help all those who are in need -"</p><p>"What! That's your excuse? Since when did you have a savior complex?" Exclaimed Dani furiously.</p><p>"That was our mothers philosophy, was it not?" Cristopher continued calmly, watching as his brother's face ran through multiple emotions before settling upon confusion.</p><p>"What of it?"</p><p>"Don't you think that mother would have wanted to share her potions with the world? To help the poor? Those in need?" Cristopher grabbed the vial and took Dani's hand, he then placed the potion in it and wrapped his hand around his brothers. "We could have benefited from something like that when we were younger."</p><p>Dani's eyes furrowed in thought as he unclenched his hand and looked at the small legacy of his mother in his hand.</p><p>Dani shook his head, eyes blazing in anger as he gripped the vial so tightly that the glass shattered and the water squirted from his hands. The potion's contents completely covered his hands before vanishing, almost as if being absorbed by Dani's skin.</p><p>"No" Dani growled out and Cristophers eyes widened as he leaned back slightly in the overt display of rage from his brother. "Mother never wanted her potions to be shared. To be used. Stolen by corporations for their own use."</p><p>"I never stole them! I help people, all my employees-"</p><p>"Fuck your employees!" Growled out Dani as slammed his fist into the desk and grinded it into the desk. "You went against mothers wishes and that's all that matters. I have no idea how long you kept this ruse up for but I have no doubt people have reverse engineered this and are about to sell them."</p><p>Cristopher raised his head, face firm as he eyed his elder brother in defiance. "It's an unfortunate reality. But our goal is to improve, to heal, to give those that don't have good fortune. There will be those who use good will for misdeeds but that's reality. I'm fully prepared to ride this wave out."</p><p>Dani leaned back, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I see..."</p><p>Christopher's face went slightly grim. "We do not see eye to eye it seems."</p><p>"No" drawled Dani slowly as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. He bowed his head. "I'm hurt you didn't tell me about this." </p><p>"You would have tried to stop me"</p><p>"Rightly so." He said, snapping his head up to look at the fairly now well off Otter.</p><p>Cristopher turned to face his window which overlooked a part of the town he lived in. Unable to withstand the harsh silence he hummed a tune from memory of when he was a child before sighing once more.</p><p>"Is there a chance that you would have supported me, if I told you when I was just starting up, brother?"  The Otter asked slowly, turning to see the Walrus look back at him with a slightly defeated look. </p><p>"There was always the possibility."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"I feel cheated."</p><p>"Understandable."</p><p>Cristopher opened one of his desks drawers and pulled out a check and pen. He then wrote something down and slid the piece of paper over to Dani.</p><p>"I was planning on telling you sometime this year and give you a bigger check as a sign of success, but it seems that I was wrong."</p><p>Dani picked up the check and raised a brow, "that's a bit of money."</p><p>Cristopher had an empty smile. "I have been giving you money too. Every month." </p><p>"That explains why I never went broke during my endeavours'' said Dani, the black card in his pocket now feeling heavier than ever. He then rolled his wrist, as if making a decision before pushing the check away. He then stood up and walked to the exit. "I don't want it. Spend it on ur employees."</p><p>Cristophers smile brightened ever so slightly. "I will do that."</p><p>"Good day to you." Dani finished as he grabbed the handle of the door and closed it so quietly that even the clock the door usually made couldn't be heard.</p><p>Cristopher smiled as he looked at the crushed vial, contents spent. "And good fortune to you, brother."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>